Talk:Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself/@comment-32222412-20170702175955
I must honestly say that I find her to be quite a repulsive character. I don't find her to be a threat against Nazarick because she's smart enough to know what would happen if she were hostile to them and she just cares about herself, so siding with them is the absolute best option. She also never seemed to be hungry for power, she just wants to live with climb in their own little world. She's smart, but as long as climb is there, she will never start openly plotting to get more power or whatever. Maybe if she got out of control because Climb died, but then we can just resurrect him, no need to care. I mean, even if she allied with the entire world, taking down nazarick is pretty much impossible. The only possibility would be if she could somehow recruit people from Nazarick, but they're stupidly loyal towards Ainz and the guys in Nazarick wouldn't allow her to walk around freely anyway, eyes are everywhere, they wouldn't put her somewhere that could compromise their safety, they know her real face and would never truly trust her unless they have some REALLY good reason to do so, like her becoming indoctrinated like the created beings of Nazarick and even then any important areas would be off-limits. So... What I don't like is her personality, I just find it distasteful, her potential threat(of which there is none) or position doesn't matter. She's a psychopath with no proper feelings, almost everything about her is fake. Fake expressions, fake concerns, fake goals, fake relationships her entire life is a freaking lie and she's just moving around logically like some kind of a machine, she can't even properly show expressions and has to use "preset" ones depending on situations that are calculated to fit it in the best way. Even if her love for Climb isn't fake, and that along with her boobs are probably the only thing about her that isn't fake, but it's so damn twisted that a spiral would look straight in comparison, she views him as some sort of a pet, a pet dog that she wants to marry and be together with forever. I feel bad for Climb for giving so much love and attention to her when she's so psychologically sick. I mean, what would he think if he knew the truth? That everything about her is pretty much a lie? That she'd actually think it's a good thing if he died since then he would be resurrected and be weaker than normal and she could spoil him more with a good excuse? Having your most beloved thinking something like that and not even considering the possible traumas or other issues from getting killed or the fact that a lot of his extreme effort to get stronger was wasted(lost experience/levels, or life force as they seem to call it). If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't be able to love her ever again, I'd still be forever grateful for her saving me, but I'd never be able to get romantic towards someone who'd think stuff like that. It'd crush my heart to know that she was just lying all along and didn't even view me as a human but rather a pet... The only positive thing about her is her body(and perhaps that it's funny how she betrays everyone except for climb), I'd totally tap that. Her illustration wasn't that good though, but I'd like to see if I could squeeze some real emotions out of her emotionless husk. Mmmm... My libido controls my life, but I'm a guy, can't be helped, don't you dare tell me that you're innocent in this regard.